


Here and now

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office sexy stuff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat are alone at the office and things get a bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and now

Catco’s offices are deserted. Everyone has left for the weekend, except Cat and of course, Kara. She is working on a last minute report when she hears Cat screaming her version of Kara’s name.

“Ke-i-ra!!”

And in spite of everything, Kara smirks. Because she knows that Cat only insists on calling her that to keep up appareances, as alone as the office may be. The media would have a blast if anyone knew Cat is dating her assistant. 

So Kara leaves her desk and walks dilligently to her boss/lover’s office. Cat’s eyes are sparkling playfully and Supergirl -who has defeated aliens, saved people from collapsing buildings and faced the wrath of her own sister- gulps audibly, her steps towards the older woman slowing down until she stays in the middle of the room.

“Yes, Mrs. Grant?”, she says trying to avoid the look on Cat’s face, who is openly staring at her like she’s the most delicious thing on Earth. After holding Kara’s stare and wetting her lips with her tongue, Cat lets out a sigh.

“Clothes off, Kara. Chop, chop”

Kara opened her mouth, only to close it again.

“I’m sorry… I… what?” she says, tilting her head like the adorable puppy she is, and Cat would find her baffled expression amusing and cute, but she is too turned on to even think about it. The older woman saunters to where Kara is standing, sawying her hips deliciously.

“I said: take.off.your.clothes.”

“But I…” Kara steps back and avoids Cat, turning her back to her boss’ desk. “What if someone…?”

Before she can finish her sentence, the blonde pins Kara’s hands to the surface of the desk and kisses her deeply.

“I have been waiting all day to touch you. I’m going to take you here and now, Kara”, she bites her earlobe and then sooths the flesh with her tongue. Kara lets out a moan, offering her neck for Cat to explore with her perfect mouth.

“That’s my girl”, she purrs and Kara can feel how wet she is by just hearing this woman’s voice. Before she knows it, Cat unbuttons her jeans and pushes her hand down the apex of her thighs. When she feels Cat pushing two fingers inside she lets out an embarassingly loud moan, holding on to the desk for dear life.

By the time she feels three fingers, Kara lets go of all her self control and screams her encouragement, to make sure Cat keeps her ministrations. And the older woman would have gladly done so if it weren’t for the sudden cracking of wood and Kara falling to the ground, dragging her down too. 

“What happened?” Cat says, looking around the room and expecting to see a supervillain trying to shoot lasers at them.

“I… well” Kara motions to the desk and Cat finally sees it: torn in half. She lets out a laugh and hides her face on Kara’s chest. 

“I’m not gonna be able to explain this little incident, Ke-i-ra!”

“I’m sorry”, Kara says in a low voice, looking like a lost puppy. Cat gives in to her adorable pout and gives her a peck on the lips.

“It’s ok. Let’s just do this away from expensive furniture. Deal?”

“Deal” Kara says laughing softly.


End file.
